The Last Conversation
by Orangeere
Summary: What do you think about our demon butler's past? No one knows! But seems like out little Earl finds out something about it before Sebastian consume his soul. A last chit-chat. Knowing the truth of Sebastian's past also shocked Ciel. But What is it? Well it's time for Sebastian to say that out when his dear bocchan ordered his "Last wish" in their "Last Conversation".
1. Chapter 1

_***Sighs* I truly wish that I could date Sebastian or perhaps place myself in Ciel's place but unfortunately SEBASTIAN IS FICTIONAL *yelled***_

 _ **LOL! Sorry if I talked insane. As always to say that I don't own the characters of Black butler, Yana Toboso own them and she totally rocks. I hope you'll like it but even if you don't then please also please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW !**_

 _ **Warning: A little bit YAOI**_

* * *

"Bocchan. Bocchan. We're here Bocchan. Time to wake up" He started to shake him gently. He knows that his Bocchan must be very tired after what he had been went through but after all it is over now. Yes NOW. Now is the time; the time for which he had been waiting for so long. Now is the time when he can devour him without any hesitation.

The thirteen year old boy wakes up. He looked straight at his butler who was looking at him with his demonic red eyes but somehow those eyes were gentle towards him.

"Devilish…" Ciel mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Sebastian. By the way where are we?" He enquired while looking around.

"Bocchan, do you remember what happened before you fall asleep?" Sebastian Michaelis asked to his young master whom he served for three long years.

"Of course I do. How could I forget the most satisfactory moment of my life" A smile appears on boy's lips.

"But mine is yet to come, My lord."

Ciel chuckles a bit. Of course he cannot forget the contract he made with Sebastian three years ago. He looked at his butler who lost his right arm during the fight with that fallen angel but his face doesn't express the fact if he was having pain rather it looks more fresh and buoyant.

"We're at the place where I will end this contract. Should we go, young master?"

"Of course. You don't need my permission. From this moment Sebastian, you do anything with. Anything that will please you" The boy ordered to his butler just like he always did, with a hint of pride in his tone.

"Yes, my lord" his butler replied with his usual tone and action, kneeling before him with one hand on his chest. He comes near to him and pick the boy up to his left arm casually and started to walk.

'It's near. My death it's near. I can even sense it in his arms' Ciel thought while glancing at Sebastian before he looking at the sky which was red. He couldn't recognize this place but he was sure it wasn't earth. Surely this place is where Sebastian truly belongs to.

"Are you tense bocchan?" Asked Sebastian all though he already knew the truth because he sensed Ciel's tension flowing through his arms.

"Which answer will please you Sebastian? Yes or No?"

"Bocchan, don't be this rude with me now. I just wanted to have some chat with you before I consume your soul" he teased him.

"You really are demon" he hissed.

"Bocchan, I am simply one hell of a butler" The rest of the path they stayed silent. After a while they come to an abandoned place which perhaps used to be a lawn. A bench was there but to Ciel's surprised it was clean and newly painted.

'Perhaps he did it to make me comfortable… No! He won't. He is an emotionless creature after all perhaps he did it so he could hold his reputation in demon world' Ciel thought.

"How mean bocchan. I exactly did it for your comfort" replied Sebastian as if he read Ciel's mind while putting him on that bench and kneel himself before his master's legs. The boy looked at his butler, surprised expression glowing in his blue eyes.

"Well I never thought a demon like you might want a chat with his food. Especially when the food is having a bitter taste"

"No bocchan, you're wrong" Sebastian was shaking his head while smiling "you see, my choice of soul is what that makes me Duke of our world"

Ciel almost yelled "What!? You're… you're Duke of Demon world? But how is that possible?" The boy couldn't believe his butler's words.

Sebastian sighed watching Ciel's reaction "Why my lord? Why you're surprised? Is there anything that signifies that I am not capable of a noble in Demon society?"

"No, I didn't mean that. It actually shocked me because you've never told me anything about yourself up until now yet you have just reveled that you're also a noble"

'It is true' Ciel thought to himself. He knows nothing about his butler while Sebastian knows every single inch of him.

"I apologize if my status of being a noble in Demon's world hurt bocchan's pride. I promise from now on I'll…"

"No Sebastian" The butler frowned at his master's words "Why didn't you introduce yourself to me?"

Sebastian's lips curled up to a wry smile. He stood up in his own Sebastian-grace and bowed his head; one hand on his chest. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of Phantomhive house…"

"Don't act like an idiot or rather trying to make me an idiot" the little earl stated with an annoyed face.

"But bocchan is it not my current identity?"

"It is but I want to know something else"

"What is that?"

"Your past"

"My dear bocchan, are you not pushing my patience beyond the limit? I've waited three long years to devour your but when the time came you actually are trying to divert me from my goal, from my food?"

These words brought Ciel back to the reality. 'Yes' he thought, they arrived here so that his soul could be consumed by his demon butler but after hearing a hint of Sebastian's true identity, he became curious. 'No it's not just for now' Ciel thought. He had always been curious about it but he never asked or rather to say he was so busy with his revenge so this topic neither bother nor made him that much curious.

Watching Ciel's silence Sebastian removed his gloves in his own style. He began to caress Ciel's pale cheek with his long black nails as he started to decrease the gap between him and his bocchan.

"Sebastian" Sebastian blinks twice or thrice as his eyes returned to the normal red eyes from sparkling ruby-like colour. Their lips were one inch apart from touching each other. "Can you grant my last dying wish?" This tone is unknown to Sebastian. It almost felt like a plea instead of an order.

"As long as young master do not decide to keep his soul to himself, yes I can"

"My soul will be yours as we promised but I want to know the person who had been absolute loyal to me till the end"

"Loyalty! bocchan I hope you haven't forgotten that I am a…"

"Demon. I know" interrupted Ciel.

"Then why are you asking for such a foolish wish, my lord? Knowing my past wouldn't help you to reduce your painful fate" notated Sebastian "You could have asked me to be gentle with you. I promise I would do that with you, simple because you're my special bocchan"

"Well that was quite a lecture" snapped earl Phantomhive.

"I just said it with the experiences I gained from my long lived demon life"

"I've had enough of this all though I knew you're not easy to speak of" mumbled Ciel then he ordered something which made Sebastian speechless. He ordered in his own Ciel-Earl-Phantomhive-tone "This is an order, tell me about who you truly are and about your past Sebastian Michaelis"

* * *

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER:~ Sebastian's POV**_

 _ **I tried to copy Sebastian's thinking of Ciel and the vice verse. So if you find anything unpleasant please don't mind. Its just a fanfic. Plus this is my first time writing a Kuroshitsuji fiction so I deserve a forgiveness right folks? XD!**_

 _ **Please REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sebastian's POV:-_**

 _Sweet Jesus!_ I can't believe in my own ears that he asked me for it; for that part of my life which I intend to keep in a secret. That useless noble Brat! He asked me for it. How mean! I flinched and took few steps back to express my uncomfortable in front of him. Could this contract be any worse? Do I have to be this much exposed just because I desire so much of this brat's kid's soul? Sweet delicate delicious soul. Anger risen through me. Even he is near to his death still he has asked me to do the last thing I want to do for him. _Damn you_ Ciel Phantomhive! _Damn you._

I sighed heavily and smiled to him to hide my anger. I don't want him to enjoy my anger at this very end of his life. That stupid rat! Even he is a human from outside but to the core he is a… Demon! A demon kid born who was born from a human woman's womb.

"Well, shall we start or you'll have to wait more time because I am not going to die until you fulfil my final wish" Smirked that child brat.

'That devil child' I thought to myself but at the same time I felt an overwhelming satisfaction. 'Yes, I am going devour this rare soul. This delicious soul of Ciel Phantomhive. Xavier will be proud after hearing that how I consumed his soul' I grinned to myself.

I asked in my utmost gentle tone which I only use for him "My lord, how am I suppose to start that?"

"At first sit beside me" Ciel asked me, pointing at the vacant space of that wooden bench beside him. Obeying him I sat there and looked at the boy beside me. For the first time, since my encounter with him I realized how beautiful he truly is. I moved my naked hands to his pale white skin and tug out his eye-patch, revealing the contract mark on his eye. I felt the warmth of the boy, radiating from his body and kissing my cold skin. He peeked at me, thousands of thoughts maybe hovering in his little mind. Those large beautiful blue eyes, I thought as I brushed my thumb in his lower lip. I know those large blue eyes will haunt me for the eternity. The only eyes which are the only ones might be able to see through my darkness, my secret. I couldn't resist myself anymore and without giving him a warning I lip locked with him.

"Sebas-umff" I paused him with my tongue.

 _Jesus Christ!_ Who would have thought that he would be that much delicious? At first he was trying to push me away but after a bit he seems to give up. I took advantage of that and push my tongue inside his mouth, playing with his tongue. Circling him with all my power. I let myself enjoying the ecstasy of him. Who would have thought that this useless noble demon child could be this much tasty? I sucked full of his mouth and make it dry. Suddenly an idea awakened in my mind but I cleared that away instant. I don't want to bite him now, if I do now then I won't be able to fulfill his last wish and also I won't be able to stop myself then.

Ciel seemed restless as he was trying hard to get a room for his air but I gave him none. After few minutes which seems eternity to my bastard young master I broke the kiss and smiles at him. He was panting, leaning on bench. His eyes were closed tightly from the unknown sensation.

I couldn't be happier than this. After three years of harvesting this soul, it's all worth to pay off. Then suddenly I remembered Xavier's those words. I recalled that he told me the same thing, informed me the same feelings before he….

"Sebastian. It's enough. Tell me now." The little earl brat snapped interrupting my thoughts. I smirked at the irony, thinking how the universe encircles one's life and bring him into the same fate but in different position, in different role-play. It's just now that I play the role of Demon. He resembles me so much. So so so much.

"Of course" Clearing my throat I began to introduce myself to him in that old manner. The manner which was taught to me by Mrs. Jones when I was six. The tone should be polite and gentle yet dominating and proud.

"Greetings Ciel Earl Phantomhive. I am Sebastian Earl Phantomhive of England. The younger son of Brian Phantomhive and Lady Maria." In addition I said "… and was born on 1503 and died on…"

"Died on 1518" Ciel said impassively, echoing my line.

 _That stupid brat!_ Not even letting me to introduce myself properly. But I love that. Yes, I love this about this child which makes his soul preciously delicious.

* * *

 _ **~TO BE CONTINUED~**_

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: Ciel's POV**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ciel's POV:-**_

"…died on 1518" I said that out loud. Wait! Am I suppose to not to say it that loud? Well it doesn't matter anymore. I know my butler is full of surprise. Yes, he might be a demon but he does have a sense of humour. I don't know if all the demons possess this same humour but I can bet Sebastian's sense of humour is beyond comparison. Thus I am quite sure he's joking. Yes he is. A bastard demon. How could he be a Phantomhive? No he isn't. He's mocking with me. Insulting all the earls of Phantomhive including me.

"Well Sebastian. Insulting my family name, is this mere thing gives you satisfaction?" I said with a smiling face. Yes, two can play this game.

"Huh? Young lord?"

"I never thought you would be this much fool. Your smart remarks have always been helpful to me in solving cases. But I am quite curious to know such a sly brain like yours how could think that you could fool me in a subject like 'Phantomhive' family? And never in my family lineage, there was no Sebastian Phantomhive. Stop playing such rubbish game. Honestly, I never thought you would come up with such stupid idea. " I don't know if I was rolling my eyes or what! Neither I care. All I was trying to make myself bold and clear. That demon in front me was smiling. Was that smile or smirk? Who cares. But all I know that face was pissing me off. Then suddenly it hit me. No! is was me who was acting like a fool up until now. I could I forget that. Yes, there was indeed a 'Sebastian' lived in my family. He was younger brother of my great grandpa. Sebastian Phantomhive. He died mysteriously at the age of 21. He was the first earl who received the title 'Queen's guard-dog' and the commoners called him 'Evil nobleman'. He and his fellow workers, together the 7 of them created the agency 'Aristocrat of evils'. He was the one who brought the equilibrium in British society. Maintained the balance between underworld and common society. In one word he created the position of Phantomhive family in society what it is today. But father told me that he died after the day of giving up his position as Earl Phantomhive to his elder brother Edward Phantomhive; Grandma Claudia's father. Great-grandpa Edward was very depressed of his brother's death that he couldn't concentrate on his works thus his a friend gave him advice to have a dog with the same name as his brother who would keep him company all the time. Edward took the advice and got a dog(Alsatian) name Sebastian and told all his next upcoming heirs that all of them should have a dog named Sebastian. That dog will not be a just a ordinary pet dog but that dog will be symbol and reminder to all the next Earls that from whom they inherited this title. so that Sebastian wasn't a demon at all. At this point I'm sure enough he wasn't a demon but the Sebastian sitting across me is a DEMON!

"Being quite thoughtful my lord or perhaps are you feeling scared that how am I going to devour your…."

"Shut it. That's enough. Complete your story. You need to perform as my order"

"My lord but it seems like you're defying me from the beginning. Already telling me that I'm not a Phantomhive and me being a Phantomhive annoys you. So how am I supposed to complete the story" he said shaking his head.

"I was wrong Sebastian. Indeed there was a 'Sebastian' lived in my family. But he died. Was it you?" let's see if he really is my ancestor. If he's then he would know all the history of Sebastian Phantomhive and if he cannot then I'll catch his all lies.

"My lord" Sebastian started with a smile "If you want to test me then you can. I've no objection neither fear. You know my brother Edward used to tell me that we should be a role model to our next generation and seeing you kind of reminded me of that"

WHAT ON THE EARTH THIS IS HAPPENING WITH ME! I am surprised. Yes he is indeed Sebastian Phantomhive and now I've no doubt about it. That particular line is like a motto to our family. Passed through the heirs of Phantomhive families. He caught me off the guards again. I don't know if my jaw is touching my feet but if it is then I won't be surprised because I am truly shocked. I sighed heavily while at the same time trying to avoid those red eyes which were enjoying my surprised look. Maybe I showed off too much emotion. Endure it Ciel. Don't lose your gravity before him all though he's your ancestor but still he's now a demon. I cleared my throat and said "Well but this line isn't proof enough to make believe in your story"

"My little lord" I hate that line whenever he says it "why are you trying denying the truth. Deep down you also know by now who I really am after hearing my whereabouts"

"Yes,yes what so ever" I want to stop this topic. His smart mouth knows no bounds "So tell me the rest of your story"

"My story? Bocchan?"

"Yes, let's start with how your life was as human and how you become this" he chuckles "Pfft. Well my lord, you're really a tricky cruel master aren't you?"

"Pardon?" I glared at him.

"Nothing my lord" suddenly his expression changed. For the first time I've seen his expression turned into a little bit sadden. He sighs heavily and started "I was born on…"

* * *

 _ **~TO BE CONTINUED~**_

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: Sebastian's POV**_

 **I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND ALL AND ESPECIALLY WITH EXAMS SO COULDN'T UPDATE! -_-'**

 **I HUMBLY APOLOGISE FOR IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
